The Day I Died
by NEKO.NEKO.KYUUN
Summary: I knew I died. I felt it, every bone broken and shattered, every inch on skin that bled, even the texture of the small girl's dress as I push her out of harm's way. it was certainly an honorable way to die. so, where was my heaven? why, in the name of ramens, am I doing in this damned wilderness with every kind of mutant animal out to get me?


The Day I Died.

He should have known that a perfect day would never happen in his life time. Hah, a good day for Naruto Namikaze? Laughable. Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating just a little bit. But can't he have a trouble free weekend for once?

But seeing the little girl crouching at the middle of the road, picking her fallen doll up, with a god damned truck fast approaching, he realized that he would not be having the good day he was hoping.

He sent a final apology to his parents before damning everything and breaking into a dead sprint.

The last thing he heard before darkness took over was the ear spitting screech of a woman.

.

.

.

Minato repeatedly tapped on his desk, a nervous tick that always showed when his paternal instinct kicked into gear. He had been in this state for at least three hours now. He knew he should be doing his paperwork, some of them needed immediate attention from him. But he just couldn't. He would be able to write three full productive sentences and then, it would be followed by nonsensical lump of words.

He gave out a loud sigh, absentmindedly tugging at his blond looks. He considered calling his wife, Kushina, before deciding against it. Knowing her, she would be feeling the same uneasiness he felt. He did not feel up to calling her with the certainty of facing a distressed wife and her sea of questions he could not answer.

He really want to comfort her, really, he did. But he also knew for a fact that no matter what approach he made, he would end up sleeping in the couch.

He buried his hands in his hair. There surely be new holes decorating their walls tonight. He cannot, for the life on him, comprehend how he had thought that her rather violent nervous habits were cute when he was younger.

He untangled his finger from his messy blond locks and picked up his cell phone. He turned the device in his hand a few times. He considered the idea of throwing the expensive, and completely useless thing at the wall. Sure, he could afford another one, but he promptly discarded the tempting idea. He kind of needed it now, useless as it may.

He pressed his son's number for seemingly the hundredth time since the past three hours. He closed his eyes and silently hoped for his son –anyone to answer his call. He gave a startled jolt when his phone gave the tell-tale sign that some picked up the call.

"Naruto! Where are you right now? You're on your way to Bran's house like you said right? I've been calling for ages! Why aren't you answering-"

"_Sir? Is this Mr Namikaze?"_

His mouth immediately clammed shut once a voice cut him off mid-sentence. The voice too low and aged to belong to his son or any of his friends. His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch at the knowledge of someone else answering his son's phone. He did not like the implication of this. His mind going over different scenario after another. Each one worse than the previous one.

"who…" he hissed out with venom that only a high ranking police officer as himself could muster. "…the fuck is this?"

"_Please calm yourself first Mr Namikaze, I assure you I haven't done anything bad to your son. I am merely going to inform you about what happened to the boy."_

Minato slumped to his chair, trying vainly to relax. He did not even remembered when he stood from his chair. The man used a sympathetic tone that held the hint of professionalism. He knew that tone. He used it himself when talking to victims or the victim's families. This guy is a police officer.

"Speak." He choke out the command.

"Your son was involved in a car accident near Samson Street. His condition is currently unstable. I advise we talk about the details on person. The doctors are not sure if he would make it"

Minato tried to steady his breathing. But years of training and experience was all lost to him at the moment. Unadulterated fear seized him and his heart thumped loudly against his ribcage. The world blurred and melted around him, turning everything into one mess of dull colours. He willed the tears away.

His Naruto was dying.

He closed his eyes, his features set in a pained grimace.

No, oh god, no. Not his Naruto.

He refused to cry. It made everything all too real.

Please don't Naruto…

With a painful intake of air, he grasp all of his remaining composure. He need to know where his boy was taken to. Fortunately, the officer need no longer to be asked and kindly gave him the address and the name of the hospital where Naruto was admitted.

Minato gave his rather dull thanks to the officer and promptly ended the call as soon as the man gave his farewell.

He need to pull his wits back together. He still need to call Kushina and drive all the way to the hospital. He knew he also need to inform his secretary about his emergency leave but he was going to pretend that he forgot all about it. There was so little time.

"My son is dying."

Minato was on the breach of hyperventilating. He knew. But he need all of his senses back if he wanted to call Kushina. She would probably faint. With the last strength in his panicked mind, he called her.

And she did faint…

This time, he did not resist the temptation of throwing his mobile phone at the wall.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (please read?)**

**Hello guys! Tell me what you think? I am still inexperienced in writing so, it really would help me a lot if you could tell me what you think about the story so far. I'm worried about everything, and I am more scared than excited when I posted this story. So, please feel free to point out embarrassing mistake, even if it's just small typos. Also, I don't have a beta reader.**

**There is not much of Naruto in this chapter. I'm sorry about that. I just don't want to bore all of you with the details of his post-death thoughts and what he felt when the truck was slamming on to him. We all know it hurt without me telling about every single broken bone… poor Naruto. I'm sorry dear, I have to kill you :( **

**The story title sucks. I know *cries* but it was the best I could come up with. I stopped trying to come up with other names because it just got worse and worse. I'm sorry for having a long note. I'll shut up now.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
